Marshmallows
by Rhyla
Summary: xAkuRikux Marshmallows. . . For breakfast? The Pyro was never a sugar fanatic, especially not in the early mornings. He'd make an exception though, if it involved a little. . . Riku. -Fluff drabble/one-shot-


**Marshmallows**

Pale, slender fingers were run through a mop of firey red tangles and spikes, as a tall, boxer clad figure made it's way from the bathroom, towards the kitchen. He took no notice of his silver-haired companion at the table as he passed, heading straight for the coffe pot, pouring himself a cup and taking a much-needed drink from it, giving a relieved sigh as he sat the cup down again. He twisted to the side a few times, rather loud cracks reaching the other's ears as the red-head popped his back, before retreaving his cup from the counter top.

The redhead turned then, facing the other's back, standing there for a moment, before taking a few quick strides, coming to stand right against the other's back. He sat his cup down on the table, before placing warmed hands on the silver-haired teen's back, gently massageing. The red-head gave a small, mischievous smirk, as the other shuddered slightly, pausing in his activity to glance back over his shoulder at the other. "Good morning, Axel." The silver-haired teen said. Axel's smirked just widened a bit, as he moved his arms around the others neck, leaning his chin on his companions shoulder.

"Mm... What'cha got, Ri?" Axel asked, peering at the growing tower of white cylinders. "Marshmallows." Came the reply. Axel raised an eyebrow in question. "For breakfast..?" Riku chuckled lightly. "Yeah." Riku paused as he carefully placed another piece of fluffy sugar on the tower. "Sora got me hooked on them a few years back, actually." Axel just blinked.

"For breakfast.... Huh." Riku just grinned. "Wanna try one?" He asked. "Uhm..." Axel gave a nervous glance at the mashmallows, before looking back at Riku. "Well... If you insist." Riku just shrugged lightly, taking one of the marshmallows out of the bag, and placing it on his tower.

Axel's smirk turned a bit more devious, as he removed an arm from around Riku's neck, reaching out to grab a marshmallow from the bag. Instead of eating it, he held it in his hand, leaning forward with that same smirk on his lips, he nuzzled the spot right behind Riku's ear, before giving a slow lick to the outer shell, causing Riku to shiver. He reached up with his free hand, taking a light hold of Riku's chin, and giving a gentle tug, using his other hand to place the marshmallow at his lips.

Riku parted his lips farther, taking in both the marshmallow, and one of Axel's fingers, which he licked and sucked gently. Axel nibbled on Riku's ear, before removing his finger, and moving to Riku's side. Leaning in again, he lightly placed his lips against Riku's, before giving a sharp nip to his bottom lip, to which Riku parted his lips once more, allowing Axel's warm tongue to slide in, both enjoying the taste of each-other joined with the taste of the marshmallow.

After a few moments of heated make-out, filled with soft moans and wandering hands, they both pulled apart, Riku panting for much needed air as Axel stood, removing his hand from beneath Riku's shirt. Once Riku got his breathing under control, he glanced up at Axel, chuckling a little breathlessly when he saw him chewing on the marshmallow he'd gotten from the kiss, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Well?" Riku questioned. Axel blinked and stood there for a moment, before he realized what Riku ment. "Mm.. Not bad, actually. I don't think I could eat it for breakfast, though." Axel gave a lop-sided grin, and Riku just chuckled."I'm goin' back to bed now. Later, Ri." Axel said, leaning down to plant a soft kiss on Riku's cheek, which Riku returned, before standing back up, and turning to leave. "Good night, Axel. Oh, and put some _clothes_ on when you get your lazy butt back out of bed."

Axel just chuckled, swaying his hips as he walked, until he was out of sight. Riku sighed, lightly shaking his head, before taking a marshmallow from his tower and popping it in his mouth. It was then he noticed the cup, still sitting on the table where Axel had left it earlier. Riku picked it up, staring at the still full cup of coffee, before bringing it up to his nose, and sniffing. He quickly set it back down, wrinkling his nose as he pushed it towards the other end of the table. It was _cold_ now.

Riku hated cold coffee.

* * *

**A**_/_**N**

Well, I'm new to this whole.. story writing thing, and this was done quite some time ago. I've got a newer one to come, and hope it's better. Fitting for a first story, though, I'm hoping. I've had some other people tell me it was a bit hard to read so.. let me know what you guys think!

Oh, and I don't own a thing.

~Rhyla


End file.
